This invention is concerned with clips for pipes.
There are many circumstances, for example in the manufacture of automobiles, when it is desired to make a connection between a rigid hydraulic pipe and a flexible hydraulic pipe in a hydraulic circuit. It is at the same time desirable to ensure that such connection is secure and cannot work loose inadvertently and to be able, if required, each to separate the flexible and rigid pipes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a convenient clip for providing an end to end connection between a rigid hydraulic pipe and a flexible hydraulic pipe.
The present invention provides a clip for a rigid hydraulic pipe and a flexible hydraulic pipe in end-to-end communication comprising:
a base,
a frame portion extending upwardly from the base and comprising a circular bore adapted to receive an end portion of a rigid pipe as a force fit and a coaxial polygonal bore adapted to receive an end portion of a flexible pipe and hold it against twisting
and clamp means extending upwardly from the base and comprising two generally circularly extending arms having interengageable catches, which arms can be interengaged to embrace a flexible pipe whose end portion is in the polygonal bore and hold the pipe against axial movement.